Enterprise (NX-01)
| registry = NX-01 | affiliation = United Earth Starfleet | launched = 2151 | status = decommissioned (2161) }} Enterprise NX-01 was an starship in service to the United Earth Starfleet in the mid-22nd century. When the Enterprise was launched in 2151, she was the prototype of a new class of heavy cruisers. The Enterprise was the first ship equipped with the experimental Warp 5 engine. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, the Enterprise played an instrumental role in promoting United Earth's role in interstellar politics, and in laying the groundwork for the creation of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Originally, the ship was equipped with a grappler system but by the year 2159, tractor beam technology was outfitted on the ship. ( }}) History thumb|Enterprise in battle. ]] Background Enterprise's warp-5 engine was designed by Captain Jonathan Archer's father Henry Archer (who unfortunately was not able to live long enough to see the launch of the ship). It was the first successful warp-5 Earth vessel, launched 11 years after the tragic ion-cascading reaction accident that claimed the ''Daedalus'' (which was set to be Earth's first warp-5 ship). The ship first achieved warp 5 while evading Mazarite criminals. ( ) First Mission Incident at Denari In early 2153, on a routine science mission to observe the planet Denari inhabited by a pre-warp humanoid species, Enterprise struck a gravitic mine, accidentally passed through a spatial anomaly and (unknowingly) into an alternate universe where Denari General Sadir had conquered his race by using Starfleet technology stripped from the Earth-ship Daedalus (which hadn't exploded in a cascading ion drive accident as had the Daedalus in the other universe). Enterprise was promptly captured by Sadir's forces and all personnel taken to the Rava One prison colony while Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato escaped via a Suliban cell ship that had been stored in the Enterprise's cargo bay. After allying with the rebel Miners Guild, rescuing an alternate version of the Daedalus researcher Dr. Victor Brodesser from one of Sadir's prison colony and a failed attempt at capturing the General at the Kresh on Denari (Sadir committed suicide before he could be captured), Tucker finally realized Enterprise had crossed a barrier to an alternate universe, explaining the sickness he and Hosi had been experiencing from the Denari food (due to steroisomers in the food dangerous to human anatomy). The realization is made nearly simultaneously as T'Pol comes to the same conclusion at Rava One. ( }}) Forced to take action now with the impending countdown placed by the stereoisomer sickness from the food, Archer, T'Pol and Phlox lead a rebellion at Rava One and take control of the complex with the help of a hypospray developed by Phlox. Soon after, however, he is captured by General Makandros and becomes entwined in alliance talks between Makandros' faction and the Miner's Guild (Lead by Guildsman Lind) in which he is re-united with Trip and Hoshi. They eventually find Enterprise with help of Makandros. Shortly after Archer is shocked by the startling revelation that in this alternate timeline he and an old flame from Daedalus has given birth to a son, Lee, who was believed to be Sadir's son and successor, not to mention that both mother and son are residing on Enterprise. After the mother's tragic death, Archer temporarily mentors the boy and tries to convince Lee to do his duty to his people (who are on the brink of a deadly civil war due to lack of government) and step up. Lee is successful in convincing his people that the Miner's Guild and General Makandros were not responsible for the recent genocide attacks on Denari and evades a desperate assassination attempt by the rival General Elson. With help of data from the Suliban vessel, Enterprise said good-bye to the Denari and made its way back through the anomaly. ( ) Earth-Romulan War Refit [[file:nX-01 refit quarter.jpg|thumb|The refitted Enterprise.]] The Enterprise underwent a 180-day refit in spacedock, during which an outboard module was fitted to the ship. The module, developed from lessons learned during Enterprise s conflict with the Xindi, was constructed to house an improved matter/antimatter reactor core and a larger, more capable deflector dish. These improvements were intended, respectively, to improve the ship's combat power and ability to deflect dense interstellar particles. The ship's name is changed to S.S. Enterprise. (ST calendar: [[Ships of the Line 2011|Ships of the Line 2011]]) Alternate timeline (2153-2165) In alternate timeline the Xindi succeed in destroying Earth in 2154 after Enterprise failed to stop the Xindi superweapon. In 2165 Enterprise was destroyed in battle in the Ceti Alpha system by Xindi warships. ( }}) Personnel :See [[Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|''Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] for a comprehensive list.'' * commanding officer: Captain Jonathan Archer (2151-2160) * executive officer/'science officer': Subcommander/Commander T'Pol (2151-2160) * MACO commanding officer: ** Major Joss Hayes (2153-2154) * second officer: Commander Trip Tucker (2151-2154, 2154-2160) * beta shift watch officer: Lieutenant Commander Mack McCall (circa 2155) * gamma shift watch officer: Lieutenant Donna O'Neill (2150s) * chief engineer: ** Commander Trip Tucker (2151-2154, 2154-2160) ** Commander Kelby (2154) ** Lieutenant Mike Burch (circa 2155) * tactical officer/'armory officer': Lieutenant Malcolm Reed (2151-2160) * communications officer: Ensign Hoshi Sato (2151-2160) * helmsman: Ensign Travis Mayweather (2151-2160) * chief medical officer: Doctor Phlox (2151-2160) Alternate timeline *Captain Jonathan Archer (2151-2153) *Captain T'Pol (2153-2156) *Captain Charles Tucker (2156-2165) Appendices Connections External link * Category:Earth Starfleet starships Category:NX class starships